Die Bedeutung des Seins Alice
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: las Rozen Maiden se ven enfrentadas nuevamente al Alice Game, Suigintou conoce a Kirakishou haciendola su sirvienta, Shinku tiene que madurar pues...el Alice Game se esta tomando ahora con mucha seriedad para definirse de una vez por todas quien sera Alic


~ Historia basada en la continuación de Rozen Maiden Traumend, después de la pelea con Barasuishou y la 2da oportunidad que les dio Otô sama ~

-muy triste- como todas sabrán nuestro Otô sama nos dio una 2da oportunidad para nuestro juego de Alice, pero creo que también sabrán que a Souseiseki y a Hinaichigo no se les pudo dar la misma oportunidad que a nosotras… -dijo la pequeña rosa roja-

-aprieta su regazo y se pone a llorar- es tan injusto desu… nuestro Otô sama nos tuvo que dar la 2da oportunidad a todas no a algunas desu… si hubiera sabido que me da a mi la 2da oportunidad y a Souseiseki no pues… hubiera preferido no haber aceptado desu… - dijo la angustiada rosa verde-

-se acerca a Suiseiseki y le seca las lagrimas- tienes que ser fuerte Suiseiseki, para todas esto a sido muy doloroso la perdida de dos de nuestras hermanas – dijo la rosa roja-

-Suiseiseki mira a Kanaria enfurecida y se descarga en ella- y tu Kanaria desu?! Como puedes quedarte hay parada y sin expresión alguna desu!! ¡¿Qué acaso no te afecto en que hayamos perdido a dos de nuestras hermanas desu?! –se levanta y se pone frente de ella- respondeme desu!! No te quedes callada desu!! –la abofetea-

Hubo un silencio muy frió, se alcanzaba a sentir el odio, la desesperación y sobre todo la tristeza que había en el ambiente

-lloraba de lo alterada que estaba- acaso tu crees que no estoy afectada con lo que ocurrió kashira?! Que no me afecto en que hayamos perdido a dos de nuestras hermanas kashira!! Y que además nuestro Otô sama no les quiso dar una 2da oportunidad!! –revienta en llanto- bueno… reconozco que no las conocía, que mi único propósito era en destruirlas a ustedes y convertirme en Alice… se que era muy egoísta de mi parte kashira… pero ahora que no están llego hasta ha echar de menos los gritos y llantos de la bebita de la Hinaichigo kashira… -se cubre la cara y llora-

-se que esto es muy doloroso para nosotras pero… -le toma la mano a Suiseiseki y a la Kanaria- tendremos que ser fuertes y enfrentar las cosas como son ahora… -le caen algunas lagrimas por ver llorar tanto a sus hermanas-

~ las ultimas Rozen que quedaban estaban lamentando en que no pudieran volver sus otras dos hermanas que habían perdido sus rosas místicas en batalla ~

~ en el campo N de Suigintou ~

-caminando en su campo N- sabia que nuestro Otô sama me habia dado otra oportunidad, eso quiere decir que quiere que yo sea su adorada Alice… pero veo que a Shinku y a las otras también les dio otra oportunidad –levanta vuelo- jum… tengo la curiosidad de querer saber que hay en los otros campos N…

Suigintou abrió su campo N haciendo un portal para poder entrar a la central de los campos N

-mira su alrededor- todo es tan oscuro… todo tan lleno de puertas y ventanas pero no hay ninguna casa… esta todo tan solo y desolado…

~ en uno de los campos N ~

-tomando una taza de té- y dime Laplace… ¿Qué se sentirá en estar en el mundo real?

-también tomando una taza de té- mi pequeña Schönen Schneeblüte Kristall… no es la gran cosa en estar en el mundo real…

-Laplace… ¿yo tendré más hermanas, o soy la única? –dijo la dama blanca muy curiosa-

-mirada como obvia-pues claro que las tienes mi dulce Schönen Schneeblüte Kristall – toma un poco más de té-

-dudosa- ¿y donde están? Porque no están conmigo

-porque ella están en el mundo real querida, es un poco obvio, ¿no lo crees? –dijo Laplace con una mirada molestosa

-algo triste- ¿y porque no puedo ir yo también al mundo real?

-porque tu no estas adaptada para ir al mundo real – le sonríe burlonamente-

-defendiéndose- si puedo!!

-se levanta y mira por la ventana que hay alguien afuera- jum... Schönen Schneeblüte Kristall … ¿quieres conocer a una de tus hermanas ahora?

-emocionada- estaría encantada de poder conocer a una de mis hermanas, dime que debo hacer

-le abre la puerta- solo sal afuera y encuentra a tu hermana

-feliz- muchas gracias Laplace!!

Kirakishou salio muy emocionada por la razón de que iba a conocer a una de sus hermanas, pero como ella es un poco tímida, fue en silencio para que no la encontraran

-mientras exploraba la central de campos N- ¿Por qué este lugar es tan triste y solo? –dijo la dama negra-

-escondida-… triste y solo… -dijo la tímida dama blanca

-algo asustada porque la estaban siguiendo- ¿Quién anda hay?

-repitiendo lo que escucha- ¿Quién… anda hay?

-dando una orden- sal de donde estés escondido o escondida!

-Kirakishou aparece volando sobre la cabeza de Suigintou-

-mira a kirakishou- ¿Quién eres tu?

-repitiendo- ¿Quién… eres tu?

-presentándose- mi nombre es Suigintou, la primera Rozen Maiden

-repitiendo- la primera Rozen Maiden… Suigintou…

-exijo saber tu nombre!! –dijo la dama negra-

-presentándose- mi nombre es Kirakishou… la séptima Rozen Maiden

-levanta vuelo poniéndose frente a frente a kirakishou- tu no puedes ser la séptima Rozen Maiden!!

-dudosa-…¿no puedo?...

-la séptima Rozen Maiden es Barasuishou, aunque ella esta destruida

-muy confundida-…¿Barasuishou?...

Cuando Kirakishou entro en una confusión, la central de campos N empezó a estreñirse y rápidamente llega Laplace para ayudar a su pequeña dama blanca

-sentado sobre las agujas del reloj- ya están teniendo su primera disputa la pequeña rosa blanca y la amargada rosa negra… ¿Qué sucedió?

-mira a Laplace muy confundida-…Laplace…¿Barasuishou?

-mira a Kirakishou como para consolarla- esto nunca te lo dije mi pequeña dama blanca, pero Rozen Kristall es tu gemela falsa… me refiero que ella no fue fabricada por Rozen, sino por su aprendiz Enju…

-algo confundida- una Rozen Maiden no puede ser falsa!! No… Barasuishou era la séptima, no esta Kirakishou que llega de la nada y dice que es la séptima… ¡¿no es así?!

-jum… como tu dices mi pequeña Mercurie Lampe… Rozen Kristall es una muñeca falsa… ósea ella era…- dijo el conejo blanco

-…una basura…- mira a kirakishou-

-jum… así que realmente salio nuestra séptima hermana, pero esta es la real, no como Barasuishou que era una basura que jamás será digna de ser Alice… además… Kirakishou no por ser nuestra hermanas más joven le daré la oportunidad a que nos llevemos bien, pero antes de destruirla la usare para beneficios propios…- pensó la rosa negra-

-convencida- esta bien Kirakishou…te aceptare como la séptima Rozen Maiden y también como mi hermana pequeña

-emocionada- en serio Suigintou! Muchas gracias por aceptarme!!

-mira a laplace-…Laplace

-mira a suigintou-

-si no fuera mucho la molestia… te podrías ir, necesito hablar con Kirakishou por un momento…-le hace un gesto a que se valla-

Laplace mira dudoso a Suigintou, pero antes de irse les hizo una reverencia y luego desapareció

-acongojada- Laplace!! Se fue… ¿Por qué le pediste que se fuera?

-explicándole- porque necesito hablar contigo

-curiosa- ¿sobre que?

Suigintou tomo de la mano a Kirakishou y la llevo directo a su oscuro campo N pero la llevo específicamente a un jardín que estaba lleno de rosas marchitas

-algo triste- ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar tan triste? –corta una rosa y la queda contemplando-

-le muestra su alrededor- ¿vez este lugar lleno de rosas marchitas?

-si…las veo…-mira todas las rosas-

-le quita la rosa y la mantiene en su mano tensa- estas rosas nos representa a todas nosotras, cuando una rosa se marchita es cuando una de nosotras cae y siempre quedara una viva que será la más hermosa y viva entre todas nosotras, pero solo puede quedar una sola, las otras tan solo se marchitaran y morirán… -destroza la rosa que tenia en la mano- en resumen… nuestra vida es en torno al Alice Game…

-aun dudosa-…¿el… Alice Game…?

-el Alice Game, es la pelea que DEBEMOS hacer… tenemos que destruirnos mutuamente, dejando solo a la más capaz y esa ultima será la muñeca digna de ser Alice –de lo más segura-

-pero, ¿Por qué debemos destruirnos? ¡¿a quien se le ocurrió tal atrocidad?! – toma a Suigintou de los hombros y la zamarrea-

-s-suéltame!! –la empuja y la vota al suelo- es nuestro destino tener que destruirnos mutuamente para ser Alice, y la que no quiere peliar es mejor que se rinda ya se seria una basura!!

-se caen algunas lágrimas a Kirakishou-

-mira la cara llorosa de Kirakishou y recuerda todo cuando ella conoció a Shinku y en como Shinku la había tratado de basura por el hecho de que no quería peliar- hay no…

-se cubre la cara- lo siento muchísimo Suigintou… es que no sabia… toda mi vida yo he sido oculta en la central de campos N, nunca en mi vida e visto a una de mis hermanas y tu eres la primera que veo… -se seca las lagrimas- te prometo Suigintou que haré todo lo que tu me ordenes para no convertirme en una basura, me haré más valiente para todas las situaciones, te lo prometo…

-se arrodilla y le seca las lagrimas que le quedaban en la rosa que tenia Kirakishou en su ojo derecho- aunque nos llegue el momento en que tengamos que destruirnos mutuamente… ¿me seguirás obedeciendo?

-le responde con un si con la cabeza-

Suigintou le sonríe de una forma muy orgullosa y luego Kirakishou se le tira encima y la abraza, pero luego Suigintou se reía a las espaldas de Kirakishou con el pensamiento de que ya tenia de su lado a una de sus hermanas

~ en la casa de los Sakurada, en el comedor viendo el programa del detective Kun Kun ~

-muy seguro de si mismo- ya se quien es el culpable de este asesinato

-un poco asustado- ¿Quién es detective Kun Kun? ¡quien fue el culpable!

-como pude ser tan ciego, el culpable eras tu! –le apunta a su compañero detective gato-

-nervioso y confundido- ¡¿Cómo me descubriste?! Todo estaba tan bien planificado que no había ningún error!

-gritando- Kun Kun es tan listo como yo kashira, vamos Kun Kun!! Tu puedes kashira!!

-tienes razón Kanaria, pero no comparto la misma opinión de que tu seas tan lista como Kun Kun – toma un poco de té-

-enfadada la grita a Shinku- que mala eres kashira! Eres muy muy cruel kashira!!

-tapándose los oídos- como puedes gritar tan fuerte estando al lado tuyo?

-te grito porque… porque… -baja la voz y se sonroja- amh…

-muy triste- como pueden comportarse de una forma tan infantil desu, especialmente tu Shinku desu… tu no te comportas asi desu, ahora compórtense como tal desu

-presumiendo- yo Kanaria!! Soy la más madura kashira, soy la más lista e inteligente y actualmente la más madura kashira!!

-le frunce el seño pero no le responde y se queda en silencio-

-preocupada- Suiseiseki…¿Qué ocurre, paso algo?

-baja la mirada- no… no pasa nada desu… -se va del comedor y sube las escaleras-

-mira a Shinku- que rara esta kashira

-mirando como subia las escaleras Suiseiseki- ¿Qué le ocurrira?

~ en la habitación de Jun ~

Suiseiseki llego a la habitación de Jun, y como actualmente ve ahora la maleta de su adorada gemela Souseiseki y su odiosa pero tierna hermana Hinaichigo. Se aproximo a las maletas y abrió ambas maletas sabiendo que lo que iba a ver le resultaría muy doloroso

-se acerca a las maletas y a las dos muñecas inmóviles pero serenas que estaban hay las quedo contemplando, primero mira a Hinaichigo- jum… chibi chibi ichigo desu… como extraño tus gritos, tus risas y más cuando yo te hacia una mentira muy buscada y me la creías… -la imita- Suiseiseki!! Porque siempre me tienes que robar mis frutillas nano!! – deja de imitarla- snif… chibi chibi ichigo desu… no sabes cuanto es lo que te extraño desu…

Suiseiseki toma el cuerpo inmóvil de Hinaichigo y lo abraza como nunca lo quiso hacer, pero lo hizo para demostrarle su cariño… ese era el momento apropiado para hacerlo… luego le beso la frente y la dejo delicadamente en su maleta dejándole también consigo su peluche de cocodrilo entre los brazos de Hinaichigo, luego le volvió a besar en la frente por ultima vez y cerro la maleta…

Luego se dirigió a la maleta de su adorada gemela Souseiseki tomando con delicadeza a su gemela dejándola entre sus brazos

-le acaricia la cabeza a su gemela- snif… recuerdas Souseiseki que una vez te dije que no me interesaba ser Alice si tu no estabas conmigo a mi lado desu… bueno… te lo vuelvo a decir… ya no quiero ser Alice, ahora lo único que quiero es quitarle a Suigintou tu rosa mística que ella te arrebato desu… lo prometo por tu cuerpo que tengo ahora en mis brazos desu, volveré a conseguir tu rosa mística para que vuelvas a estar conmigo desu… - abraza el cuerpo de su adorada gemela-

Cuando Suiseiseki abrazo a su gemela, le empezó a acariciar su dulce rostro que aun se sentía suave pero ahora estaba muy frió, luego aproximo sus labios a los de su hermana y le dijo en un susurro "no sabes la falta que me haces desu" y beso a su hermana como nunca antes lo había hecho, cuando separo sus labios de los de su amada hermana, la contemplo y entro en llanto mientras la abrazaba

-entra en la habitación gritando- Aah!! Shinku me quiere matar kashira!! –ve a Suiseiseki que estaba llorando y que tenia a su gemela en sus brazos- Suiseiseki… ¿Qué paso, porque Souseiseki no esta en su maleta kashira? –se acerca a Suiseiseki-

-entra a la habitación enfurecida con la cabeza del peluche de Kun Kun en su mano- KANARIA!! Esta si que no te la perdono!! Mi Kun Kun nadie me lo toca!!

-Kanaria se esconde detrás de Suiseiseki-

-ve a Suiseiseki llorando y con su gemela en sus brazos- Suiseiseki… ¿Por qué abriste la maleta de Souseiseki? Si tu sabes perfectamente que no debemos por ser muy doloroso para nosotras –se acerca a suiseiseki-

-muy triste- es que yo… sentí una penita en el corazón desu… y necesitaba ver a Souseiseki desu… -le acaricia la cabeza a su gemela-

-suspira y toma a Suiseiseki de su hombro derecho- lamento mucho con lo que te diré Suiseiseki pero… es hora en que superes que Souseiseki ni Hinaichigo estarán con nosotras, así que por favor… guarda a Souseiseki en su maleta, ya no sufras más, ¿bueno?

-se altera- pero Shinku desu!!

-Suiseiseki por favor, no quiero ver sufrir a ninguna de mis hermanas otra vez, así que por favor… hazlo…

-de acuerdo desu… -besa por última vez a su adorada gemela y la guarda delicadamente en su maleta-

~ en el campo N de Suigintou, aun en el jardín de rosas ~

-sentada en medio de las rosas marchitas-… y como son cada una de mis hermanas Suigintou...

-presumiendo- jum… una más tonta que la otra por supuesto…todas son unas basuras… especialmente una… -aprieta los dientes-

-curioseando- ¿y quien es esa especialmente?

-es una maldita basura llamada Shinku, que es la que menos se merece en que ella sea digna de ser Alice… -mira con ira el vacio-

-¿y quienes son las otras?

-la segunda Rozen Maiden, Kanaria… la que ella supone que es la más lista pero en realidad es la más torpe junto a la sexta Rozen Maiden… la llorona de la Hinaichigo –se ríe-

-muy atenta- ¿y las otras?

-la tercera y la cuarta Rozen Maiden, las gemelas Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, a Souseiseki yo la derrote y tengo su rosa mística y Suiseiseki es la más tímida e incapaz de pelear de todas nosotras – dijo la pequeña Suigintou-

-aun muy curiosa- ¿Cuándo le ganas a una de las Rozen que es lo que ganas supuestamente?

-la mira- pues son dos cosas… más probabilidad de ver a nuestro Otô sama y ser Alice

-y cuando le ganaste a Souseiseki… ¿Qué obtuviste?

-esto… -se levanta- Rempika!! –aparecen unas tijeras gigantes, las que usaba Souseiseki- ¿vez estas tijeras? Pues estas son las que usaba Souseiseki

-interesante…-contemplaba las tijeras que tenia Suigintou en mano-

~ en la casa de los Sakurada ~

-cansada- dios… este día si que ha sido atroz… -traía las bolsas del súper mercado-

-también estaba cansado- al fin estoy de acuerdo contigo Nori… estoy agotadísimo… -se acuesta en el sofá-

-desde la cocina- amhh… Jun kun! Después me ayudarías a limpiar por favor!!

-esta bien –de buena gana-

-g-gracias Jun kun! –sorprendida por la respuesta que le dio Jun-

-aun acostado en el sofá, mira el techo y se da cuenta de algo- esta todo tan silencioso…-se sienta- ¿Por qué abra tanto silencio?

Jun se levanta del sofá y luego sube las escaleras hasta su habitación

-entra en su habitación- llegue!! –ve a Suiseiseki que estaba llorando- amh… ¿Qué le pasa a Suiseiseki?

-lo regaña mientras lloraba- que acaso no me vez que estoy llorando chibi humano desu!!

-se enfada un poco- aih lo siento!! No sabia, por eso pregunte maldita muñeca maliciosa

¡¿Cómo me llamaste enano mal agradecido desu?! –patea con todas sus fuerzas a jun-

-cae al suelo y se soba su pierna- eso me dolió muñeca bruta!!

-enfurecida- te lo mereces chibi humano

-sentada sobre la cama- tiene razón Suiseiseki, Jun… como no pudiste darte cuenta de algo que con tus propios ojos podías ver… -escucha un ruido en el cuarto del espejo- ¿Ah? –se baja de la cama-

-¿Qué sucede Shinku kashira?

-abre la puerta de la habitación- quiero que ustedes me esperen aquí…no tardo…-cierra la puerta-

~ en el pasillo ~

-caminando hasta el cuarto del espejo- espero que no sea Suigintou… no es el momento apropiado para andar peleando con ella –abre la puerta del espejo- ¿Quién anda hay? ¡que salga!

-escondido en la oscuridad- Shinku, Shinku, Shinku… la quinta Rozen Maiden… -aparece sentado en una de las cajas más altas- ¿Cómo has estado Reiner Rubin?

-muy prepotente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Laplace? No estoy de humor para tener que soportar a un conejo que causa muchos problemas

-tranquila pequeña dama, no vengo a "causar problemas" como tu dices… sino vengo a informar algo novedoso –se levanta y se acerca a Shinku- ¿quieres saber que es?

-enfurecida pero curiosa- ¿Qué es?

-se agacha y la toma del hombro derecho- existe una nueva dama, que fue confeccionada por su tan amado Otô sama

-preocupada- Otô sama!! ¿Quién es esa dama?

-es la real séptima Rozen Maiden

-¡te exijo a que me digas su nombre!

-tu misma ya lo sabrás… pero te adelanto en que ella esta con la persona en la que menos debería estar…

-Suigintou…¡¿Por qué esta con ella?!

-pero que curiosa eres –le toca la punta de la nariz a Shinku y luego se dirige al espejo- bueno, esa era mi visita –abre un portal en el espejo- me voy pequeña Reiner Rubin curiosa, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión –se va-

-aun le rondaba la idea- hay… una nueva Rozen Maiden… es la original y esta ahora con…¿Suigintou?...¿quien será ella? –se sienta en el piso en silencio para pensar-

-entra a la habitación y ve a Shinku en el suelo- amh… ¿Shinku? ¿ocurrió algo desu? –preocupada-

-miente- no ocurre nada Suiseiseki

-se acerca a ella- ¿estas segura desu?

-le levanta del piso- muy segura…

Cuando llega la noche Suiseiseki y Shinku se van a dormir en sus respectivas maletas…

~ en los sueños de Shinku ~

-sentada en su silla y con una taza de té en mano- ¿una dama nueva? –toma un poco de té y siente un ruido- Suigintou… vasta de estos juegos infantiles…¿podrías salir de tu escondite?

-se ríe- ¿salir… del escondite?

-esa voz no la conocía y se empezó a asustar- ¿Quién anda hay? –se levanta de su silla-

-¿Quién…anda hay?

-se acerca-¿Suigintou? ¿eres tu?

-no…-ataca a Shinku con sus cristales-

-atrapada en los cristales- Suigintou!! Ya bajame!! Es una orden!!

-aparece de las sombras- Hola Shinku, espero que no te allá molestado en que yo allá traído una visita –le sonríe-

-aparece de las sombras con una gran sonrisa en la cara- Hola…Shinku…-baja los cristales con brutalidad-

-en el suelo-¿Quién eres tu?

-yo soy Kirakishou… la séptima Rozen Maiden…

-se levanta con dificultad del piso- no puede ser…¿tu eres la séptima?

-así es Shinku, ella es la séptima Rozen Maiden –toma del brazo a Kirakishou- quien ahora ella esta conmigo

-¿y que se supone que harán?

-dicen al mismo tiempo-…iniciar el Alice Game… -desaparecen-

~ afuera de los sueños de Shinku ~

-despierta muy agitada y asustada-

-despierta y ve a Shinku- Shinku ¿Qué ocurre desu?

-mira muy asustada a Suiseiseki- Suigintou y Kirakishou quieren empezar el Alice Game…

-sin entender- ¿y quien demonios es Kirakishou desu?

-ella…ella es la séptima Rozen Maiden

-¿y que no era la Barasuishou la séptima desu?

-Barasuishou era la falsa, en cambio Kirakishou es la real… es la original, y ahora esta con Suigintou… y ambas quieren empezar el Alice Game…

-se pone a llorar- no… yo no quiero empezar el Alice Game desu!! No después de lo que le ocurrió a Souseiseki desu… -se cubre la cara para llorar-

-se levanta y toma a Suiseiseki de sus hombros- tenemos que hacerlo Suiseiseki… aunque yo tampoco quiera pelear… pero debo hacerlo para poder terminar de una vez por todas esta tortura…-le seca las lagrimas a Suiseiseki-

-se tira sobre Shinku, la abraza y suelta el llanto- yo no quiero… yo no puedo seguir peleando desu… quiero que esta tortura termine de una vez desu

-le acaricia la cabeza- no llores más…recuerda que estaremos siempre juntas…

~ en la central de campos N ~

-aun sin entender- Suigintou… me explicarías más sobre el tema de Alice, es que aun no lo entiendo perfectamente…

-suspira- el Alice Game es la pelea que debemos hacer las siete Rozen Maiden, en que consta en tener que destruirnos mutuamente y arrebatarle a la perdedora su rosa mística, y la que tenga las siete rosas místicas, es la que tendrá el privilegio de estar junto a nuestro Otô sama… ¿entendiste?

-perfectamente… en tu caso…¿Cuántas rosas te faltan?

-me faltan aun cinco rosas…-mira a Kirakishou- incluyendo tu rosa mística…

-tu no serias capaz de hacerme daño…¿cierto? Como soy tu hermana menor…

-Seas mi hermana o no, igual te destruiré para poder estar con mi Otô sama

-con un poco de miedo- S-Suigintou…

~ al día siguiente, en la noche ~

-mira por la ventana y ve que esta todo blanco- no es normal que empiece a nevar, si el día estaba muy soleado…-abre la ventana y sale- esta todo tan frió…

-la vida es tan fría…como el corazón de Alice…

-Kirakishou…

-…Shinku… -le sonríe-

Kirakishou tomo toda la nieve que había en la zona y la convirtió en hielo, y ese hielo lo uso para atacar a Shinku…y como estaba nevando…más fuerte eran los ataques de cristal que usaba la Kirakishou

-atrapada en los cristales-Kirakishou!! No tienes porque hacer esto, no tienes porque obedecer a Suigintou!!

-le sonríe- yo solo obedezco…yo hago lo que me ordenan… y en eso incluye en que te destruya…Shinku –aprieta los cristales que sujetaban a Shinku- ahora Shinku… entrégame tu rosa mística

-no!! –impone fuerza- no entregare mi rosa mística ni a ti ni a nadie! –destruye los cristales que la sujetaban- yo soy Shinku, la orgullosa quinta Rozen Maiden y seré yo quien sea Alice… ahora Kirakishou… ahora estaremos a la par…

Shinku se eleva en los aires, y empieza a atacar a Kirakishou, y como en la zona en que estaban peleando estaban expuestas varias rosas, uso todos los pétalos para atacar

-agitada- Kirakishou…podemos detener el Alice Game… no peleemos más!! –sujeta a Kirakishou con rosas y con lianas de frutillas-

-el Alice Game debe seguir, se debe terminar cuando solo quede una, y esa una será la tan anhelada Alice…

-aparece y ve la pelea que había- Kirakishou…detente…no te he dado aun la orden para que destruyas a Shinku

-lo siento muchísimo Suigintou… -baja todos los cristales y se suelta de donde Shinku la sujetaba y luego fue al lado de Suigintou-

-enfadada- Suigintou!! Como puedes darle esa mentalidad tan mala a la pobre Kirakishou!!

-furiosa- cállate!! cierra el pico!! Tu no te metas con lo que yo voy a hacer!! –toma a Kirakishou del brazo y desaparecen las dos-

-mirando el vació- para variar, Suigintou se escapo…

~ aun de noche, en la casa de Mi chan ~

Se empezó a escuchar un ruido de una risa, haciendo a que despertara la pequeña Kanaria

-bosteza- uuiihh… ¿Quién me abra despertado tan temprano kashira? Hace tanto sueñito kashira…

-sentada sobre la mesa- muy buenas noches Kanaria

-se levanta sobre saltada- Suigintou! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano kashira?

-se levanta de la mesa- vengo por tu rosa mística –extiende sus alas y empieza a dispararle sus plumas en forma de lanzas-

-mientras es atacada- no…no me dejare vencer kashira!! Pizzicato!! –hace aparecer su violín y empieza a atacar a Suigintou-

-mientras es atacada- ¿tu crees que con un poco de ruido que tu provoques con tu insignificante violín me va a ganar? ¡que ni se te cruce esa idea por tu mente!! Mei Mei –saca su espada- ahora veras lo que realmente significa pelear… -iba a atacar a Kanaria directamente pero…-

-da un paso atrás y sale de la casa- no dejare que te me acerques más a mi kashira!! –ataca a Suigintou haciendo a que se derrumbe en el suelo- si!! Lo hice kashira!!

-le sonríe-jum…-desaparece-

-subiéndose el ego- escapa estupida basura kashira!! Yo!! La más inteligente de las Rozen Maiden te ha ganado kashira!! –se pone a celebrar antes de tiempo porque…-

-aparece detrás de Kanaria- Rempika!! –aparecen las tijeras gigantes de Souseiseki- yo…no soy BASURA!! –ataca con todas sus fuerzas a Kanaria por la espalda atravesándola-

-se sujetaba de las tijeras que le atravesaban todo el pecho- yo… no puedo perder kashira… yo seré…-con su ultimo aliento- yo seré Alice kashira… -cae y da su rosa mística a Suigintou-

-toma la rosa mística de Kanaria- jum… una menos, ya llevo ya dos rosas misticas… Pizzicato, Rempika…-dos destellos le revolotean a su alrededor- ya llevo otro paso más para ser Alice…-desaparece dejando el cuerpo de Kanaria tirado en la calle-

Cerca del cuerpo de Kanaria estaba el espíritu artificial de Shinku Hollie, luego de que termino de ver lo que ocurrió fue directo donde Shinku para informarle lo que ocurrió

-muy triste-pobre Kanaria…

-despierta- ¿Qué ocurrió ahora Shinku desu?

-con un nudo en la garganta- ahora quedamos solo tu y yo…

-preocupada- ¡¿a que te refieres desu?!

-Suigintou le quito la rosa mística a Kanaria de una forma muy violenta… -se pone a llorar- y Kanaria estaba sola y no la pudimos ayudar…

-pobre Kanaria desu… -se pone a llorar-

En los campos N estaba Suigintou y Kirakishou observando como Shinku y Suiseiseki lloraban por la pérdida de otra de sus queridas hermanas

-llorando-Shinku… prométeme que no me dejaras sola desu…

-también llorando- pero Suiseiseki yo…

-la interrumpe- prométemelo!! Prométemelo desu!! Ya no quiero estar sola desu…-llora desconsoladamente cubriéndose la cara-

-mira por la ventana y ve a Laplace que estaba afuera- L-Laplace –abre la ventana y sale- Laplace!! ¿Qué quieres? No es el momento en que estés aquí para darnos problemas!!

-se acerca a Shinku y le seca las lagrimas- mi pequeña Reiner Rubin… el momento siempre es preciso para todo

-empuja a Laplace y le grita muy alterada- por culpa de tu Kirakishou, ahora esta con Suigintou y destruyeron a la inocente Kanaria dejando su cuerpo tirado por algún lugar!! ¡¿acaso tu crees que es sano en que ocurra eso?!

-eso ya lo sabia…-le muestra a Shinku el cuerpo de Kanaria que estaba sujetándola con una mano- ¿te la entrego? ¿o no te la entrego? He hay el dilema…

-extiende sus brazos- entrégame a Kanaria en este mismo instante!!

-bueno… aquí la tienes…-se la tira-

-la sujeta y le acaricia el rostro- pobre Kanaria… tu no merecías el trato que te dio esa basura de Suigintou… -deja sentada a Kanaria en la habitación de Jun y vuelve a salir para hablar con Laplace- ahora Laplace…si no fuera mucha la molestia, ¿tu te podrías ir?

-no puedo irme…porque mi adorada Kirakishou también me degrado a un mensajero… me mando a decirte que cuando caiga la pequeña Jade Stern tendras que enfrentarte contra ellas en el jardin de rosas marchitas…

-¿y donde encontrare ese lugar?

-abre un portal- lo encontraras en el corazón del mundo de Mercurie Lampe…-se va-

~ al día siguiente, en la casa de los Sakurada ~

-agitada- Shinku chan!! Suiseiseki chan!! El desayuno esta en la mesa, solo bajen y sírvanse, yo ahora me tengo que ir a la escuela!! Cuídense!! –se va a la escuela-

-y también no destruyan nada!! –se va con Nori a la escuela-

-bajando en las escaleras- espero que este día sea tranquilo, no ando en condiciones de seguir peleando

-bajando las escaleras junto a Shinku- si se aparece esa Suigintou con esa Kirakishou para pelear desu, las tomare a las dos del pescuezo desu!! –hace gestos con las manos-

-se rie- que cómica eres Suiseiseki…

Cuando Shinku y Suiseiseki bajaron las escaleras se dirigieron al comedor, se pusieron a desayunar… el día estaba empezando todo a la normalidad, hasta que desde afuera se escuchaba a Suigintou y Kirakishou

-se levanta de la mesa y abre la ventana y sale- Suigintou!! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres desu?! ¡que ya no has causado bastantes problemas desu!

-de lo más descarada- valla… al parecer alguien despertó de muy mala gana, no es así… Suiseiseki…

-apretando los dientes- cierra tu maldito pico desu!!

-… venimos a arrebatarles su rosa mística

-yo me niego a pelear, yo no peleare contigo Kirakishou

-extiende la mano- entonces para que evites en pelear porque no mejor me la entregas

-y mucho menos te la entregaría a ti mi rosa mística

-que mal humorada eres Shinku, no creo que nuestro Otô sama quiera a una amargada como su Alice

-muy orgullosa- y tampoco creo que quiera a una basura como su Alice que es perfecta… en cambio tu eres muy imperfecta…

-enfurecida- Kirakishou, tu encargate de la llorona y yo me encargo de la amargada

Suigintou extendió sus alas y empezó a atacar con toda su ira acumulada, obviamente Shinku no se quedo sin hacer nada… ella también empezó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas mientras tanto… Kirakishou y Suiseiseki se quedaron mirando

-asustada- K-Kirakishou… yo no quiero pelear contigo desu… yo…no puedo pelear desu…

-entonces solo dame tu rosa mística y guarda silencio…

-nunca te daría mi rosa mística a ti desu!! Sueño de amatista!! –hace aparecer su regadera-

-veo que ahora si quieres pelear…Suffi –hace aparecer su espada de cristal- ven entonces… -con su espada en mano-

-ya te dije que no peleare desu!!

-cobarde… -ataca a Suiseiseki-

Cuando Kirakishou empezó a atacar a Suiseiseki, Suiseiseki se defendía con su regadera, hacia todo lo posible para defenderse pero igual sabia que era más débil que ella… pero igual hacia el esfuerzo para que no la venciera… Luego de una ardua pelea entre la pequeña Jade Stern y Schönen Schneeblüte Kristall llego el momento del clímax…

-muy cansada- d-detente Kirakishou desu… tu aun estas a tiempo de dejar a Suigintou desu…

-no dejare nunca a Suigintou sola!! No me convertiré en basura!! Nunca!! –iba a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Suiseiseki pero…-

-usa su regadera sujetando y dejando inmóvil a Kirakishou dentro de una enredadera- tu no eres basura desu!! Tu eres perfecta desu, es Suigintou la imperfecta desu!! Ella nunca podría ser digna de ser la tan anhelada Alice desu…

-enfadada- como te atreves a tratar así de mal a Suigintou!! La única basura que veo aquí eres tu!! –saca dos cristales gigantes del suelo atravesando ambos cristales en el cuerpo de Suiseiseki- ahora a callar maldita basura…

-atravesada en los cristales- S-Souseiseki… yo… quería vengarme de tu derrota desu…hasta te lo prometí desu…buen en fin… tu me entenderás desu… que… no pude cumplir mi promesa desu…-cierra sus ojos lentamente- S-Souseiseki…-su rosa mística se la da a Kirakishou-

~ mientras Shinku peleaba con Suigintou ~

-muy segura de si misma- vamos Shinku, ríndete! Si tu sabes que nunca me ganaras

-orgullosa- jum… yo podría ganarte hasta incluso si no tuviera a un médium

-apretando los dientes- Shinku… Rempika! –saca las tijeras-

-Berry Bell!! –saca lianas de fresas-

-burlona- ¿tu crees que con el poder de la pulga de la Hinaichigo me vas a poder ganar? –se ríe- dios Shinku… déjate de bromas y admite que tu no puedes vencerme!!

-confiada- jum…¿Qué no puedo?

Shinku empezó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Suigintou con la intención de querer demostrarle de que aunque Suigintou tenga tres rosas místicas, ella igual le podía ganar y sin dificultad alguna

-sujeta a Suigintou con las enredaderas- ahora muñeca mal educada, mantente hay mientras yo busco a Suiseiseki…-sale a buscarla-

-mientras esta sujetada- jum… Shinku se encontrara con una muy adorable sorpresa en el camino…-se ríe cruelmente-

Mientras buscaba a Suiseiseki

-la llama- Suiseiseki!! ¿Dónde estas? ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

-sentada en los aires- arriba es abajo, como abajo es arriba, la vida es un sueño y la muerte es realidad, mira hacía allá, que ella ya enfrento la realidad…-le apunta en donde estaban los dos cristales que atravesaban a Suiseiseki-

-mira y se da cuenta que en la punta estaba Suiseiseki atravesada- ¡¿pero que le hiciste?! –va donde Suiseiseki- Suiseiseki ¡¿Qué paso?! –toma a Suiseiseki, le toca la cabeza, y nada… no había reacción- Kirakishou!! Es una orden, libera el cuerpo de Suiseiseki de estos cristales!!

-como tu quieras… -desase los cristales, dejando caer el cuerpo de Suiseiseki-

-atrapa el cuerpo de Suiseiseki y lo deja en el suelo, luego vuelve arriba- Suigintou!! Sal de donde te estés escondiendo, se que igual te liberaste de las enredaderas

-aparece detrás de Shinku-

-…Suigintou…-se enfurece- ¡como te atreviste a convertir a una de nuestras hermanas en una asesina adicta de querer convertirse en Alice!! Y tu Kirakishou, como pudiste dejarte influenciar por una maldita y repugnante basura como Suigintou!! Ustedes dos…¿Qué no les da vergüenza vivir?...ustedes dos son unas Basuras!!

-aparece- como se dijo… después de la caída de la pequeña Jade Stern, es hora a que vallan al jardín de rosas…-abre un portal directo al jardín de rosas- después de ustedes mis pequeñas…-les hace un reverencia-

Cuando Laplace les hizo la reverencia, Shinku, Suigintou y Kirakishou pasaron por el portal que hizo Laplace…

-cuando llego contemplo el lugar en que se hallaba- no puedo creer que este lugar sea tan triste –toma una rosa- y marchito…

-volaba por los aires- tan triste y tan marchito…

-ahora yo soy más fuerte que tu Shinku!! Tengo tres rosas místicas!! Ahora con mi poder superior podré convertirte en basura…Mei Mei, Rempika… -aparece una espada y una tijera gigante-

-yo soy basura, tu eres la única basura!! Tu fuiste la que salio fallada entre las siete Rozen Maiden, además… ¿Por qué no admites que nuestro Otô sama nunca te quiso lo suficiente como para terminarte de fabricar?

-defendiendo a Suigintou- no!! Otô sama ama mucho a Suigintou, ella será Alice!! Ella no es basura como tu!!

-Kirakishou, tu estas cegada por las mentiras de Suigintou, ella no la fabricaron por completo, a Suigintou le falta…

-la interrumpe furiosamente- cállate!! A mi sirvienta no le interesa lo que a su ama le falta, yo seré Alice, todas ustedes son basuras!! Yo soy la perfección, yo soy Alice!!

-yo no soy basura…

-y tu Kirakishou, tu eres la mayor basura de todas las Rozen Maiden, para lo único que sirves es en obedecerme, ahora te ordeno que destruyas a Shinku!! –le apunta en donde estaba Shinku-

Kirakishou levanto a Shinku con sus cristales, dejándola suspendida en el aire

-buena niña, ahora hazlo…

-yo…-mira a Shinku que la tenia suspendida en el aire-

-devastada- Kirakishou… puedes aun arrepentirte… tu sabes que Suigintou no tiene la razón… tienes que estar orgullosa Kirakishou porque tu estas completa, a ti no te fabricaron a medias…

-Cállate!! Ahora Kirakishou, obedéceme!!

-Shinku baja la mirada en señal de que ahora era que Kirakishou tenia que decidir en que debía hacer…-

Kirakishou se queda pensando por un momento, y luego se da cuenta que Shinku tenia razón, que ella era ninguna basura y mucho menos una sirvienta…así que…

-impaciente- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡¡hazlo ya!!

-es hora a que te calles…-le lanza un dardo de cristal-

-se cubre con sus alas- ¿Qué me dijiste mocosa insolente?

-es hora en que tu te conviertas en una común y silvestre muñeca de porcelana quebradiza… -se voltea y mira a Suigintou de una forma muy espeluznante-

Kirakishou reacciono…y lo que hará es destruirlas a las dos…

-veamos que se sentirá usar los poderes de tus hermanas… Sueño de Amatista!! –saca la regadera de Suiseiseki-

-quieres iniciar el Alice Game… Rempika, Mei Mei… -saca las tijeras y la espada-

-mira a Shinku- tu también vas a pelear…-desase los cristales que sujetaban a Shinku-

Kirakishou tomo la regadera y empezó a rociarles a Suigintou y Shinku, Shinku se defendía con su bastón y Suigintou con las tijeras y sus alas, luego Suigintou iba a atravesar a Shinku con sus alas pero Shinku la esquivo haciendo que el ataque se le fuera en contra, luego Kirakishou iba a destruir a Suigintou con su espada de cristal, pero Suigintou usa su espada y se pone a pelear arduamente en los aires con Kirakishou, Shinku también subió a los aires porque se dio cuenta que Kirakishou iba a partir a la mitad a Suigintou

-con su espada y regadera en alto- ahora veré lo que tanto escondes Suigintou –iba a atacarla por la espalda pero…-

-le arrebata la espada con su bastón- mocosa mal criada!! Como te atreves a querer hacer una atrocidad a una de tus hermanas, se que Suigintou ha cometido muchos errores pero no haría lo que tu haces por ser Alice!!

-Sh-Shinku…

-se rie-¿Alice? ¿quieren saber algo curioso? En este ultimo momento me puse a pensar que porque hay que ser Alice!! ¡¿para que?! Cuando tengas todas las rosas místicas vas a tener que estar eternamente con ese Otô sama y vivir felices por siempre juntos y blah blah blah… ¡No! Me niego a tener que desperdiciar toda una eternidad con estar con ese viejo, así que… decidí en tener que destruirlas igual a todas las Rozen Maiden por un lindo capricho mío y por haber encontrado un lindo juego divertido…-sonríe cruelmente-

-asustada- Kirakishou… destruir a tus hermanas por diversión no es normal, destruirnos mutuamente es con el propósito de ser Alice y poder estar con nuestro Otô sama… no es porque sea esto un juego en tener que destruirnos…

-veo que aun no me entiendes Shinku… ser Alice no me interesa, yo quiero destruir a todas las Rozen Maiden por un capricho y por ser divertido en tener que ver que van cayendo como moscas

-muy enojada- mocosa maniática!! Como que no te interesa ser Alice!! Es lo mejor que le puede ocurrir a una Rozen Maiden en tener el privilegio de ser Alice y estar junto a nuestro Otô sama!!

-y tu!! Tu te aprovechaste de mi!! Me mentiste…ahora en lo que estoy de acuerdo con Shinku es que tu eres una basura… una maldita basura que necesita ser desechada…-le sonríe maniáticamente- y yo me encargare de eso…

Kirakishou ataco velozmente a Suigintou, rompiéndole la parte del medio del vestido, una mitad del cuerpo de Suigintou callo al suelo poniéndose a llorar desesperadamente

-llorando desconsoladamente- yo…yo soy perfecta… cuando este con mi Otô sama le pediré que me haga mi torso para que sea aun más perfecta…si eso haré… un torso para ser aun más perfecta…

-se pone al lado de Suigintou- pobrecilla… no tiene un torso…-se ríe cruelmente- y así una muñeca incompleta quería ser Alice!! Pobre y patética basura…descuida pequeña bulto…-levanta la espada-yo haré a que no sufras más…

Kirakishou levanto su espada y la dejo caer en el pecho de Suigintou

-con la espada atravesada grita desesperadamente- Otô sama!! A-ayúdame por favor!!

-le incrusta más la espada en el pecho a Suigintou- vamos!! Rompete ya maldita muñeca!!

-O-Otô sama… por…que…-entrega sus tres rosas místicas-

-jum…ahora estas tres rosas místicas serán mías… -las iba a tomar pero…-

-se las arrebata y se las queda-no dejare que la muerte de Suigintou allá sido en vano…

-pero que conmovedora eres Shinku… -pone una bota en el pecho de Suigintou y saca bruscamente la espada-…ahora veamos, que es lo que tu puedes hacer…

Shinku empezó a tomarse el Alice Game más en serio porque tenia que enfrentarse contra una de sus hermanas que su diversión era tener que destruir todo lo que esta a su paso

-tirando dados de cristal al azar- huye todo lo que puedas!! Pero te atrapare de todas maneras

-no me ganaras mocosa insolente, Pizzicato…-saca el violín de Kanaria-

-un violín!! Dios santo Shinku, con un violín no le harás nada a nadie

-no subestimes a Kanaria…

Shinku empieza a tocar el violín como toda una experta y como se dio cuenta que Kirakishou igual se acercaba a ella, saco las alas de Suigintou y le dispara dardos de plumas a Kirakishou

-se cubre con cristales- veamos, veamos Reiner Rubin… que pasa si te tiro un cristal justo hay…-dispara un cristal en las cuerdas del violín, pero…-

Shinku hace un doble de rosas, y la original fue detrás de Kirakishou golpeándola en la espalda con los dragones de plumas

-tumbada en el suelo riéndose- al parecer tu serás un reto…-se levanta con dificultad- al fin un juguete digno para mi…

-cállate!! –le lanza plumas y rosas en forma de lanzas-

Shinku se puso a pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra Kirakishou… estaba decidida… no podía perder contra una de sus hermanas que le interesaba en "jugar" a destruir a sus hermanas por diversión… pero aun sabia que le iba a dificultar ganarle por la razón que Kirakishou era muy escurridiza para pelear

-Rempika…Mei Mei… Pizzicato…Berry Bell...Hollie...-aparecen los cinco espíritus revoloteando alrededor de Shinku-ustedes saben que hacer...

Los cinco espíritus se unieron en uno solo, convirtiéndose en solo y gran destello, luego Shinku les dirigió en donde tenían que golpear y golpearon con todas sus fuerzas a Kirakishou

-reteniendo los cinco espíritus con un campo de fuerza- veamos, esta bola gigante me esta molestando… Sueño de Amatista…-saca la regadera y la sujeta con una mano, luego rocía un poco y se quita los cinco espíritus suspendiéndolos en el aire- vamos a hacer que esa cosa brillante explote…

-todos ustedes, ahora!!

El único espíritu en que se unieron, se volvieron a separar incrustándose los cinco espíritus en el cuerpo de Kirakishou y cuando Shinku les dio la orden, los cinco espíritus explotaron en el cuerpo de Kirakishou

-suspendida en el aire con su cuerpo muy destrozado- yo no puedo perder en mi juego…

-Oh…claro que vas a perder…-le lanza dardos de plumas y rosas, y como golpe final hace aparecer las tijeras y las lanza con todas sus fuerzas atravesando la espalda y el pecho de Kirakishou- ¿lo vez? Perdiste…

-tendida en el suelo- yo…¿perdí?...y… ¿en mi juego?

-al lado de Kirakishou- pobrecilla… se dejo llevar con su "diversión"… pobre, pobrecilla…-le iba a acariciar la cara pero no se dejo-

-no quiero que me toques…-se voltea y se cubre la cara-…no vez que yo soy una basura…

-la abraza- tu jamás en la vida serás basura mi pequeña e inocente hermanita…

-pero estoy rota.-le enseña sus defectos- Mira mi vestido, mi cara, mi cuerpo…

-aunque estés rota, nuestro querido Otô sama te reparara porque te ama como a todas nosotras

-Shinku…-abraza a Shinku-

Shinku empuña una mano y la llena de una energía de sus rosas y luego la impregna en la espalda de Kirakishou haciéndola caer

-sujetando el cuerpo de Kirakishou- será mejor para ti si te estas en un estado inmóvil… -le quita las dos rosas místicas que tenia y se las queda-

Cuando Shinku le quito sus rosas místicas a Kirakishou, se levanto del suelo mirando el cielo

-yo…tengo las siete rosas místicas, yo…soy la tan anhelada Alice…

-aparece Laplace en un portal aplaudiéndole a Shinku- muchas felicitaciones Reiner Rubin…has ganado el Alice Game…-le hace una reverencia-

-yo soy Alice…Otô sama se pondrá muy orgulloso de mi…

-Se pondrá orgulloso de que su pequeña Reiner Rubin allá destruido a todas sus hermanas y que ahora estará completamente sola en este cruel mundo con él…la felicito de todas formas Reiner Rubin…

-¡no! Yo no destruí a mis hermanas porque quería estar con Otô sama, ¡yo no tenia esa intención!

-insistiendo con el asunto-¿Cómo que no? Tu derrotaste a la pequeña Kleine Beere, y ahora a la pequeña Schönen Schneeblüte Kristall

Laplace mira a Shinku que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, así que Laplace abrió un portal y tomo a Shinku de la mano

-le sonríe- ahora mi pequeña Alice…vamos juntos a ver tu destino

-Otô sama…

Shinku y Laplace entran juntos en el portal, llegando a un lugar enorme, pero fueron específicamente dentro del castillo blanco

-mi señor…su pequeña Alice esta aquí…-hace una reverencia como en señal de que pase Shinku-

-Shinku entra-

-Rozen mira a Shinku muy feliz- Mi preciosa Reiner Rubin…

-sin creer lo que veía- O-Otô sama…

-le sonríe- te felicito por haberte convertido en mi tan soñada Alice… estoy tan feliz…-le extiende sus brazos-

-corre donde Otô sama y lo abraza- Otô sama!! Yo también soy la muñeca más feliz y orgullosa en poder estar contigo mi querido Otô sama!!

-pues ahora yo me retiro…con su permiso –abre un portal y desaparece-

Para Shinku… era el momento más maravilloso y mágico en poder estar con su tan amado Otô sama…pero aun seguía pensando con lo que Laplace le dijo...

-en los brazos de Rozen-¿te puedo preguntar algo Otô sama?

-dime mi preciosa Shinku Carmesí

-¿Por qué nos creaste con el propósito de que teníamos que destruirnos mutuamente?

-pues porque yo quería a mi Alice perfecta, pero como nunca me salio mi Alice perfecta tenia que formar el Alice Game entre mis siete obras maestras

-muy triste-pero Otô sama!! ¿nunca pensaste que después nosotras no íbamos a querer pelear por ser muy doloroso en tener que enfrentarnos cara a cara?

-Si…siempre lo pensé…y aun me arrepiento porque al parecer veo que hice a que todas ustedes sufrieran mucho

-no sabes lo doloroso que fue…y más por nuestra ultima hermana…

-¿la inocente Kirakishou?

-¿inocente? Tu pequeña Kirakishou se dejo llevar con las palabras de Suigintou, volviéndose día a día más malvada y su corazón se le oscureció en un cuerpo tan blanco… y lo peor de todo es que todo lo veía como un juego

-esta traviesa Kirakishou…yo le dije que la vida no era un juego…pero veo que no me escucho…pero bueno..ahora te tengo a ti mi adorada Alice…-le acaricia la cabeza a Shinku-

Rozen se dio cuenta que su pequeña Alice no estaba muy feliz del todo…así que…

-sienta a Shinku en sus piernas- mi amada Alice…

-¿Qué ocurre Otô sama?

-¿Qué es lo que más te haría feliz en esta vida? Por favor…dime la verdad mi adorada Alice

-e-es estar contigo Otô sama

-no me mientas por favor Alice… dime, que es lo que mas te gustaría para ser feliz

-con un nudo en la garganta-son mis hermanas…pero se que no podrán volver a estar conmigo…-se pone a llorar-

-le seca las lagrimas- no llores mi pequeña Alice…¿es ese tu mayor deseo para ser feliz?

-si Otô sama…eso es lo que me haría más feliz

-bueno…como a mi Alice no la quiero ver triste, le voy a satisfacer su mayor deseo para ser feliz –le sonríe-

-toma a Rozen de su dócil rostro- pero Otô sama, ¿Qué hay de ti? Si haces eso yo ya no podría estar contigo

-no te preocupes Alice, yo prefiero más tu felicidad que ver un capricho mío que se convirtió en un error

-Otô sama…-lo abraza-

-solo recuerda…tu siempre serás mi adorara Alice…y todas tus hermanas también lo son…adoro a todas mis obras maestras, ahora juro por mi Alice que tengo en mis brazos que no volveré a cometer un error con el que haga en que ustedes sufran como lo sufrieron ahora por el Alice Game…

Cuando Rozen le termino de decir esas palabras, Shinku abrió y cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió se vio que estaba flotando en un mar de sueños, y se pone a pensar en que ella se había convertido en Alice… pero renuncio a todo por el amor que tenia a sus hermanas

-abre sus ojos lentamente-¿Dónde…estoy?

Shinku queda muy dudosa porque no sabia en donde estaba, lo único que veía era un lugar lleno de puertas y ventanas…cuando mira más el lugar se da cuenta que estaban todas sus hermanas en ese lugar tan extraño

-¿Suiseiseki? ¿Realmente eres tu?

-mira a Shinku- ¡Shinku! Claro que soy yo desu!!

-¿en donde estamos kashira?

-Kanaria!!-la abraza- que alegría que estés bien

-mientras Shinku la abrazaba- ¡Shinku! ¿Qué te esta pasando Kashira?

-la suelta- no es nada…es solo que estoy muy feliz en que ustedes dos estén bien…

-¡¿en donde demonios estamos desu?! No me agrada este lugar desu!! Es tan raro desu

-no te alteres Suiseiseki…además a mi tampoco me agrada este lugar tan extraño…

-¿Shinku?

-sorprendida-¿Suigintou?

-¿Por qué estamos en la central de campos N?

-realmente no lo se Suigintou

-y que se supone que es la central de campos N desu

-es el lugar en que nos permite en que nos podamos conectar en todas partes en que allá un espejo

-ósea, ¿son portales desu?

-exacto…

-mira su alrededor y mira algo curioso- ¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso kashira? –se acerca-¡Ah! Hina!! Souseiseki!!

-con mucho sueño-ahh… ¿en donde estamos nano?

- abraza a Hinaichigo- Hina!! Te heche mucho de menos kashira!!

-¿y a donde me fui nano?

Hinaichigo y Kanaria se estaban abrazando y hablando sobre lo que ocurrió, luego Suiseiseki ve a Souseiseki y se le acerca tímidamente

-aammh… S-Souseiseki…

-umh…-mira a Suiseiseki-

-la abraza y se pone a llorar-Souseiseki!! No sabes lo mucho, pero mucho lo que me hiciste falta desu!!

-sin entender nada-¿a que te refieres? ¿A dónde me fui?

Suiseiseki se pone frente a frente a Souseiseki y le contó todo lo que ocurrió desde que se fue, hasta que perdió su rosa mística contra Suigintou

-…y desde que perdiste tu rosa mística y ya no estabas conmigo, me hiciste muchísima falta desu…

-Suiseiseki… -le seca las lagrimas que le escurrían por su rostro- ahora que escuche todo lo que ocurrió desde que me fui… puedo entender lo muchísimo que tu sufriste

-fue sumamente doloroso en pensar que no pude cumplir mi promesa en tener que protegerte siempre desu

-toma las manos de Suiseiseki-bueno… lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntas y ahora nada nos separara

-¡¿ni siquiera el Alice Game desu?!

-ahora el Alice Game no me interesa…

-hablan las dos al mismo tiempo-…el único que me interesa en esta vida eres tu…-se abrazan-

~ en otro lado de la central de campos N ~

-…Shinku…

-dime

-¿Qué ocurrió con Kirakishou?

-yo le gane

Todas sus hermanas miraban confundidas a Shinku… no sabían a que se refería a que le gano

-confundida-¿Cómo que tu le ganaste? ¡ósea tu eres Alice!

-…si, yo soy Alice

-¿entonces que hacemos todas aquí? Si se supone que ya no tenemos nuestras rosas místicas

-¿estuviste con Otô sama? ¡que dijo, que paso, exijo a que me digas!

-Hinaichigo se tira sobre Shinku y la abraza- felicitaciones nano!! Que bueno que eres Alice nano!!

-eso quiere decir que eres tan lista como yo kashira

-Kanaria… tu aun no eres tan lista como yo… yo soy la lista

-armando escándalo- ¡Ah! No es necesario a que seas tan mala conmigo kashira!!

-Shinku se ríe-

-la interrumpe- Shinku…si tu eres Alice… ¿Qué hacemos todas nosotras aquí?, si se supone que ya no tenemos nuestras rosas místicas

-¿seremos algún tipo de ilusión kashira?

-emocionada-¡Waaah! ¡somos una ilusión nano!

-Shinku, te exijo a que me digas que paso y porque estamos todas aquí…-mira a Hinaichigo y Kanaria- porque no creo que seamos alguna clase de ilusión

-decepcionadas- Ahhh… ¿no somos una ilusión?

-no…todas nosotras no somos una ilusión… lo que ocurrió es que estaba con nuestro Otô sama, pero yo no estaba completamente feliz, así que Otô sama me dijo que le diera una propuesta para ser feliz y le dije que lo que más feliz me haría era recuperar a todas ustedes…pero a cambio yo…yo renuncie a ser Alice con la condición a que volvieran…y por eso están aquí ustedes…porque Otô sama me cumplió lo que yo quería

-renunciaste en ser Alice por… ¿nosotras?

Todas sus hermanas miran a Shinku y le hacen una reverencia como en señal de agradecimiento

-muchas gracias Shinku, gracias a ti estoy de vuelta con Suiseiseki –toma de la mano a Suiseiseki-

-que ahora nada nos separara desu… gracias Shinku desu

-gracias Shinku!!-abraza a Shinku y se pone a llorar de emoción- c-cuando yo me fui no sabia en donde estaba nano, no habían unnyu!! Pero gracias a ti puedo volver a comer unnyu…cuando lleguemos a casa de Jun te daré un unnyu…¡te lo prometo!

-gracias Shinku kashira…-se apena- t-te lo agradezco kashira…

-Suigintou le agradecía a Shinku en silencio y con una leve sonrisa-

-de nada… también les diré lo que nuestro Otô sama me dijo…"todas nosotras somos su anhelada Alice, nos ama a todas por igual y que jura que no volverá a cometer un error con el que nos haga sufrir"

-Otô sama…

-eso espero desu, porque no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo desu

Se sienten unos ruidos, observan por todas partes y se dan cuenta que era Laplace

-aparece-jum… veo que Rozen cumplió con su palabra

-lo cumplió porque nuestro Otô sama me lo prometió

-como no le iba a dar en el gusto a su Alice

-exacto…Laplace, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si se puede saber

-vengo a presentarles a las Rozen Maiden a su octava hermana…

Las Rozen Maiden se quedaron sin entender nada…y Laplace abrió un portal haciendo pasar a Kirakishou y Barasuishou

-emocionada-hola, miren! Barasuishou y yo somos gemelas!! –sonríe alegremente-

-¿Qué significa esto? Laplace

-Barasuishou es una basura!! No es una Rozen Maiden original

-defendiéndola-pues ahora lo es –mira a Barasuishou- muéstraselo!

-saca su rosa mística y la muestra- esta es una pequeña prueba que soy una Rozen Maiden…-la devuelve a su lugar-

-haber, para que les quede más claro…Rozen reconstruyo a Barasuishou convirtiéndola también como una de sus hermanas

-Shinku se acerca a Barasuishou y le sonríe cordialmente- bienvenida a nuestra familia Rozen, Barasuishou

-Barasuishou le sonríe levemente-

-Laplace…¿nos podrías llevar a casa por favor?

-será un placer…

Laplace abre un portal directo a la habitación del espejo en la casa de los Sakurada

-emocionada-¡Ah! La casa de Jun!! Yo quiero ir nano!! –atraviesa el portal de un brinco-

-¡Hina! Esperame kashira!! –sigue a Hinaichigo-

-¿vamos?

-y juntas desu –toma de la mano a Souseiseki y pasan juntas el portal-

-Suigintou, ¿vamos?

-Suigintou pasa el portal muy orgullosa-

-Kirakishou, Barasuishou, ¿vamos también?

-ammh…no gracias Shinku…pero muchas gracias por tu invitación –le sonríe-

-pero uno de estos días iremos

-esta bien, la oferta seguirá en pie…-se va-

Kirakishou desaparece en la profundidad de los oscuros mares de los sueños junto con su adorada hermana gemela Barasuishou

~ en la casa de los Sakurada ~

-angustiada-ahh… ¿en donde estarán todas? Ni siquiera Souseiseki chan ni Hina chan están en sus maletas…

-y que voy a saber yo en donde podrían estar…-parecía que no le importase el asunto pero en realidad estaba preocupado-

En la casa de los Sakurada se escuchaba un muy denso silencio, hasta que se escucho unos ruidos en la habitación del espejo

-asustada- J-Jun kun, ¿Qué crees que allá sido ese ruido?

-no lo se Nori…

Jun y Nori se levantan de la mesa y van corriendo a la habitación del espejo, y cuando llegan abren la puerta lo más silencioso posible

-con Nori atrás de él- ¿Q-Quien anda hay? ¡que se muestre!

-le patea la espinilla- pero que sirviente más mal educado me toco a mi…-le sonríe a Jun- pero aun así… me alegra que tu seas mi sirviente y mi Médium

-corriendo alegremente- Nori!! Nori!!!

-contenta por lo que veía- Hina chan!! –la toma en brazos- que bueno que estés de vuelta Hina chan

-celosa-¿y yo que kashira? Nori!! A mi también cárgame kashira!! –Nori la toma en brazos también-

-y díganme, ¿Cómo han estado Hina chan, Kanaria chan?

-súper duper nano kashira!! –Hinaichigo y Kanaria abrazan a Nori-

-tomada de la mano de Souseiseki- vez desu… es mejor cuando estamos todas juntas desu, y sin que nadie falte desu

-tienes razón, es mejor así –sonríe levemente-

-Nori baja a Hinaichigo y a Kanaria- Hina chan, Kanaria chan, vallan a jugar por mientras

-si Nori!! –corre a jugar-

-yo también quiero jugar kashira!! –la sigue-

-Nori se acerca a Souseiseki- Souseiseki chan…que alegría que estés de vuelta, no sabes cuanto fue lo que te extrañamos

-ya me imagino cuanto

-pero ahora no la dejare nunca ir desu –la abraza-

~ aun en la habitación del espejo ~

-mira a Suigintou-Suigintou, ¿te gustaría quedarte para tomar una taza de té?

-no gracias Shinku… tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer, Bye Bye…-desaparece en el portal-

-…Suigintou…tan orgullosa como siempre…-sale de la habitación-Jun

-mira a Shinku-

-prepárame un té negro ahora mismo…

-di por favor muñeca mal educada…

-por favor… y además…-mira a Jun orgullosamente- soy mucho más educada que tu, incluso! Cualquier persona en mucho más educada que tu… -le sonríe burlonamente-

-enojado-vuelve aquí muñeca escandalosa!! –la persigue-

~en el hospital~

Megu estaba mirando por la ventana y cantaba la canción que a Suigintou le gustaba mucho oír, la cantaba con la intención de que Suigintou llegara a verla como siempre lo hace

-se detiene de cantar y suspira- Suigintou no va a llegar…¿se habrá olvidado de mi como todos los demás lo hacen?

-abre un portal por el espejo de la habitación de Megu y pasa- Megu… tiempo sin verte

-le sonríe levemente- pensaba que te habías olvidado de una basura como yo

Suigintou bajo la mirada y levanto vuelo quedando frente a frente a Megu

-toma el rostro de Megu mirándola a los ojos- Megu… estos últimos días aprendí de la forma más dolorosa que no hay que tratar a nadie como basura porque después ese trato se te regresa en forma de pago, así que deja de llamarte basura porque tu no lo eres…

-Suigintou… mi pequeña ángel negro…¿Por qué dices esas cosas?, si tu siempre me decías que la imperfección era una basura

Suigintou toma la dolorosa decisión de mostrarle a Megu su mayor secreto y su mayor imperfección

-te mostrare algo, con que te probara que ni yo soy completamente perfecta…

-se ríe- ¿pero que dices? Si tu eres completamente perfecta…no tienes ningún defecto…

-solo cállate! solo tienes que obedecerme…quiero que tu me toques el torso…

-e-esta bien…pero aun no entiendo que es lo que me quieres mostrar…

Megu se acerco lentamente al torso de Suigintou, y cuando toco el torso se da cuenta que no había nada extraño

-no tienes nada Suigintou, ¿Qué era lo que me querías mostrar?

-extrañada- ¡¿Cómo que no tengo nada extraño?!

Suigintou se empieza a tocar su torso y se da cuenta que si había un torso, pero empezó a preguntarse como paso y se dio cuenta que fue obra de Otô sama cuando estaba reparando a todas sus Rozen Maiden

-aun tocándose el torso- Otô sama…¿hizo esto por mi? –sonríe alegremente-

-¿Qué ocurre Suigintou?

-Otô sama me construyo un torso, me termino de construir…después de todo este tiempo… estoy tan feliz…

-estoy muy contenta cuando te estas feliz Suigintou

-…Megu…

-tu eres mi única amiga que tengo en esta vida Suigintou…te quiero

-Suigintou le sonríe levemente-

~ en el castillo blanco ~

-Rozen miraba en varios portales donde reflejaban a todas sus obras de arte- pero… que hermosas son mis creaciones

-Laplace aparece-con su permiso…-se acerca a Rozen- Rozen, lo que aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué regresaste a todas tus creaciones, si se supone que perdieron el Alice Game?

-porque yo quería ver a mi Alice feliz

-pero Reiner Rubin gano el Alice Game, ¿Qué acaso no querías a tu pequeña y perfecta Alice junto a ti sin importar que?

-pero si la tuve, pero ella no era feliz…su felicidad era estar con sus hermanas, no conmigo…

-comprendo…

Laplace no estaba conforme porque no esperaba que Rozen se iba a ablandar de una forma tan insignificante…pero no le quedo mas remedio que conformarse porque no podía hacer nada para hacer cambiar de parecer a Rozen

~ en la noche, en los sueños de Shinku ~

Para variar, estaba Shinku en su salón tomando una taza de té, hasta que se escucho un extraño sonido

-deja su taza de té sobre la mesa- Suigintou…¿hasta cuando tu me seguiras interrumpiendo mis sueños de una forma tan imprudente?

-Suigintou le hace una reverencia-

-sorprendida- …¿Suigintou?...

-se acerca a Shinku- vengo a agradecerte Shinku por lo que le pediste a nuestro Otô sama que hiciera por todas nosotras

-no hay de que…-toma su taza y bebe un poco de té-

-Shinku…incluso nuestro Otô sama me termino de construir, ya no soy una muñeca incompleta

-le sonríe- Suigintou, ¿te gustaría quedarte para beber una taza de té conmigo?

-será un placer…

Fue la primera vez que Suigintou y Shinku estuvieron juntas para beber una taza de té

-tomando un poco de té- y dime Shinku, ¿Cómo es nuestro amado Otô sama?

-bueno pues… nuestro querido Otô sama es…

Shinku le empezó a contar a Suigintou mientras bebían sus tazas de té como era su Otô sama, de que se sentía en ser la tan anhelada Alice… pero Shinku le dijo a Suigintou en conclusión que "Otô sama era una gran persona, que daría todo por él si fuera posible…pero lo que más le importaba en esta vida era el bien estar y felicidad de sus hermanas"

…Fin…


End file.
